starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Ethel Grovel (Timeline B)
A man who lost his heart, figurativly, Ethel Grovel had nothing to live for, but was too cowardly to commit suicide. He was graced with looks, money, intellect, but he felt no emotion, he was a sociopath from the start. Nothing to live for but too cowardly to commit suicide Grovel sits in his chair in his facility working, and working. He uses the MSD Pendragon to get about. Background Ethel Grovel from birth was graced with money and intellect, but he felt no emotion, he was a sociopath from the start. As a child he disected animals for fun, disgusted, his parents sent him off to a boarding school where he gained nothing but 100%s in his classes. What drove Grovel to be this smart? To study? It was his want to understand, as a sociopath he wanted to understand why things were, so he gave all he had to his studys. Later on he was dubbed a earl of the 2nd Empire, where he created many new things for them and made a large name for himself in the world but still he had Once the 2nd Empire shattered and was absorbed, he joined the C.I.U.S. where he made jumps in technology that men never dreamed of. He (in a way) befriended the Fleet Admiral Jeshel Daran for the simple reason that "He found him interesting". After being asigned to a newly built facility on Hoth, Grovel began work on a new concept of energy, he found himself with the Hadron Arc Energy being the end result, while unhappy, beleaving he could've done better, spent a few years continuing to work on it, he came across the fac that if combined with the right chemicals, the Hadron energy could easily be used to make war heads of an unbeleavable level. One day his old friend Jeshel entered the system in need for repairs, telling him that he'd only repair them for the shipment of his plans, Jeshel agreed, and left with the plans and the completed L.H.F.I.A.. When the Shade Imperium attacked the Hoth facility, the defense fleet flew off in fear. Leaving Grovel with the last L.H.F.I.A. Acheron took Grovel to use his genius to create new L.H.F.I.A.s for him. To test out the power of the bomb, Archeron sent the bomb off on New Xanadoo, crippling the planet. Involvement He was seen after the attack by Fordo. Worked for Acheron, creating L.H.F.I.A.s for him. Strategy Being a scientist he does not have the ability to fight. Quotes "I find that reasonable" "Yes ofcourse you big baby" Personality Grovel was a sociopath, so he naturally had no heart (figurativly). High on intellic low on courtesy Grovel acts like the weirdest man on earth, hes never serious though he lacks emotion, this is most likely his own way of pertaining some form of humanity by pretending to be like that. Grovel befriends those he finds as interesting, and befriends them so he may study them. He is hailed as a famous scientist and genius, but in the end, Grovel asks himself each night, "What does it really matter?" See also L.H.F.I.A. Hadron Arc Energy The C.I.U.S. Jeshel Daran Category:Characters Category:Confederacy of Independent and United Systems Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Shade Imperium